Sui-Feng/Original Timeline
History Soul Society Learning of Ben Sui-Feng was present at the captains' meeting to discuss a myserious shape-shifter whom had fought for Aizen during a previous battle over Karakura Town. When Professor Paradox arrived unannounced and explained Ben's origins and his reason for being sent to Las Noches, Sui-Feng, like several of her fellow captains, was skeptical of Ben's competence, but reluctantly gave him the benefit of the doubt upon Paradox's insistence (and his revelation that Ben had already won over Tia Harribel, the third most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army). Fake Karakura Town Battle with Baraggan Sui-Feng was present, along with her fellow captains and their lieutenants, at Fake Karakura Town for the fight against Aizen. Ben arrived with his allies, and Sui-Feng, along with several of her colleagues, was both surprised and unimpressed to see that the hero paradox had talked about was a human teenager. She became even more skeptical and agitated upon hearing Ben's battle-cry ("It's hero time!"), but was quick to punch her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda, when he agreed with her. Nevertheless, Sui-Feng introduced herself to Ben, though she showed disdain and hostility towards the Arrancar in Ben's group, causing a disgusted Ben to chide her for her racism, much to he fury. After Baraggan Luisenbarn's Fraccion were defeated or had defected, the enraged Segunda (Second) Espada entered the battle himself, declaring he would kill them all. Sui-Feng attempted to attack him, but despite her speed, she was unable to hit him due to his time dilation powers, and he grabbed her and tossed her aside, calling her beneath his interest. After Baraggan released his Zanpakuto and began releasing a mist of Respira, Sui-Feng tried to escape, but was distracted by Ayon, who recklessly charged at Baraggan. She shouted out to him to stop, but her left arm ended up getting hit by the mist and began to rot away, and Omaeda was forced to sever the arm before it could fully rot away. After Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's attempt to stop Baraggan by freezing him failed, Sui-Feng released her Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben, and launched the missile at Baraggan, but it failed to damage him. Finally, Ben appeared with Coyote Starrk, the ''PrimeraI ''(First) Espada, and Sui-Feng made to attack the latter until Ben revealed that he had convinced Starrk and his counterpart Lilynette Gingerbuck to betray Aizen, much to everyone's shock. Sui-Feng refused to believe this, causing Ben to angrily berate her. Seething, she made to attack him, but was stopped by Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, with the former coldly declaring that they would not allow her to harm Ben. When Sui-Feng angrily asked why an Arrancar would care about a human, Harribel replied that she loved Ben, much to Sui-Feng's disbelief. The Vizards arrived soon after, much to Sui-Feng's shock. She then watched in amazement as Ben and his friends slaughtered a group of Gillians that had arrived on the scene. Paradox appeared and offered his assistance, to which Sui-Feng did not respond. When Paradox was revealed to be immune to the Respira, Sui-Feng was completely shocked (along with everyone else). After Starrk and Lilynette recombined (thus unleashing their Resurreccion) and killed Baraggan with ease, Sui-Feng and her allies confronted Aizen. Battle with Aizen Aftermath Post-Winter War Beach Party Sui-Feng reluctantly attends the beach party celebrating Aizen's defeat, only to be with Yoruichi. Upon Ben's arrival, when Yoruichi was flirting with Ben in her orange bikini, Sui-Feng objected to it, but was cut short when Kevin started making fun of her swimsuit. When the chicken fight game started, before Yoruichi was to make Ben her partner, Sui-Feng outwardly objected, much to the latter's embarrassment before she asked her idol to be her partner. Sui-Feng was also sour about being beaten by Kevin and Gwen, but was mentally impressed by the latter's skills. Captains Meeting Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Villains